gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Baby One More Time
Baby One More Time 'autorstwa ''Britney Spears pojawia się w Britney/Brittany, drugim odcinku drugiego sezonu. Piosenka jest śpiewana przez Rachel. Sen jest wzorowany na oficjalnym teledysku do tej piosenki, taki sam jest taniec oraz kostiumy i oranżacja wnętrz. Britney śpiewa tą piosenkę nieznanemu facetowi, a Rachel śpiewa ją Finn'owi. Po obudzeniu się z halucynacji Rachel postanawia ubierać się tak jak w śnie. Przykuwa nim uwagę i zgarnia komplementy od drużyny football'owej, ku przerażeniu Finn'a. Nawet Santanie podoba sie nowy styl Rachel. Tekst piosenki i tłumaczenie: '''Rachel: Oh, baby, baby | Kochanie, kochanie Oh, baby, baby | Kochanie, kochanie Oh, baby, baby | Kochanie, kochanie How was I supposed to know | Skąd miałam wiedzieć That something wasn't right, yeah | Że coś jest nie tak Oh, baby, baby | Kochanie, kochanie I shouldn't have let you go | Nie powinnam nigdy z ciebie rezygnować And now you're out of sight, yeah | A teraz jesteś poza moim zasięgiem Show me how you want it to be | Pokaż mi, czego byś chciał Tell me, baby | Powiedz to, kochanie 'Cause I need to know now what we've got | Bo muszę wiedzieć co nam pozostało My loneliness is killing me and I | Moja samotność dobija mnie i I must confess | Muszę przyznać I still believe | Dalej wierzę Still believe | Wierzę When I'm not with you I lose my mind | Bez ciebie tracę zmysły Give me a sign | Daj mi jakiś znak Hit me, baby one more time | Zagadaj do mnie jeszcze raz Oh, baby, baby | Kochanie, kochanie The reason I breathe is you | Żyję tylko dzięki tobie Yeah, boy you got me blinded | Chłopcze oprócz ciebie nic nie widze Oh, pretty baby | Kochanie There's nothing that I wouldn't do | Nie ma niczego czego bym nie zrobiła That's not the way I planned it | Chociaż wcale nie takie były plany Show me how you want it to be | Pokaż mi, czego byś chciał Tell me, baby | Powiedz to, kochanie 'Cause I need to know now what we've got | Bo muszę wiedzieć co nam pozostało My loneliness is killing me and I | Moja samotność dobija mnie i I must confess | Muszę przyznać I still believe | Dalej wierzę Still believe | Wierzę When I'm not with you I lose my mind | Bez ciebie tracę zmysły Give me a sign '''| Daj mi jakiś znak '''Hit me, baby one more time | Zagadaj do mnie jeszcze raz Oh, baby, baby | Kochanie, kochanie Yeah, hey Oh, baby, baby | Kochanie, kochanie Yeah, hey, yeah Oh, baby, baby | Kochanie, kochanie How was I supposed to know | Skąd miałam wiedzieć Oh, pretty baby | Kochanie I shouldn't have let you go | Nie powinnam nigdy z ciebie rezygnować I must confess that my loneliness | Muszę przyznać, że ta samotność Is killing me now | Dobija mnie Don't you know I still believe | Nie wiesz, ze ja nadal wierze That you will be here | Że powrócisz And give me a sign | Dasz mi jakiś znak Hit me, baby one more time | I zagadasz do mnie jeszcze jeden raz My loneliness is killing me and I '''| Moja samotność dobija mnie i '''I must confess | Muszę przyznać I still believe | Dalej wierzę Still believe | Wierzę When I'm not with you I lose my mind '| Bez ciebie tracę zmysły '''Give me a sign '| Daj mi jakiś znak '''Hit me, baby one more time | Zagadaj do mnie jeszcze raz My loneliness is killing me and I | Moja samotność dobija mnie i I must confess | Muszę przyznać I still believe | Dalej wierzę Still believe | Wierzę When I'm not with you I lose my mind | Bez ciebie tracę zmysły Give me a sign | Daj mi jakiś znak Hit me, baby one more time | Zagadaj do mnie jeszcze raz Ciekawostki: *Darren Criss zaśpiewał tą piosenkę na przesłuchaniach do roli Blaine'a. *Britney Spears pojawia się na początku snu jako nauczycielka. *Jest to pierwsza z dwóch solówek jakie otrzymała rachel w tym odcinku. Drugą jest The Only Exception. *Heather Morris w wywiadze przyznała, że gdy powiedziała się, że dostanie solo, to bardzo chciała zaśpiewać tą piosenkę. Zamiast niej dostała I'm a Slave 4 U. Galeria: Tumblr lqd546OPKe1qi9f0ao1 250.gif Tumblr lg7s616F4G1qang9ho1 500.gif Tumblr lfc5tabw3u1qb3re6o1 500.gif Tumblr l9j0c3FGYX1qbp6i9o1 500.png Lmwglee202272.jpg Lmwglee202198.jpg Awdr49.jpg 20111228064508!Image gallery 3046 glee-baby-one-more-time.jpg Glee-Baby-One-More-Time-Rachel-01-2010-09-28.jpg Filmy: thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 2 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Rachel Berry Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Britney/Brittany